True feelings
by doc boy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you were to enter the show? I have and this what I do here. So sit back while I make my own changes into the show Please R&R.., Thank you...
1. Chapter 1

True feelings

I do not own ben 10

The last thing I remembered was watching Ben 10 on TV now I seem to be lying on a bunk bed in a familiar yet unfamiliar environment. I sat up and groaned

"Ugh... Where an I?" I rubbed my head. It hurts

"W found you unconscious on the road so we brought you into our RV" said a girl's voice nearby and a young red haired girl a appeared in front of me. She looked hauntingly familiar. Red hair, green eyes about the age of ten..."

A boy about the same age showed up and had a weird contraption on his hand

"Oh boy..." I said

"You okay buddy?" the kid asked

I gulped

"Sorry but who are you people?" I asked

"My name is Gwen and that's my cousin Ben" said the girl and pointed at the boy next to her

"And that's our grandfather Max over there" the boy pointed to the driver sear

"Who are you?" he asked

"Um... Doc boy" I said

"Well its nice to meet you" said Gwen

I was still trying to get my thoughts together. Why do these names sound so familiar? What's that thing on that kid's hand?..." finally the hangover has dissipated from my head. This can't be happening...I must be dreaming...

"What's that on your hand?" I asked and pointed at Ben's hand

"Oh it's just something I won in an arcade once" he said casually

"No it isn't. It's the Omnitrix" I said

All the people in the room gasped and the RV stopped

"How do you know about the omnitrix? Who are you?" said Max and came out of the driver's seat

"Look you're probably not gonna believe me but where I come from you guys are cartoon charectors"

"Very funny. How do you know about the Omnitrix?"

"Look I'm telling the truth and I can prove it to you" I said and reached for my back pocket. I just realized I had the box for the first Ben 10 season DVD in there. I took it out and showed it to them. It had the show logo with them on it

They looked at it and sat down

"This is impossible" said Max with amazement

"You mean to say we're not real?" asked Gwen

"You are real but only in this world. Where i come from you're not. I'm sorry" I said sadly

Max sighed and looked at me

"Where are you from? Maybe we can drop you off"

"That's the thing I'm from a different version of this world. There's no point of going to my house because my folks won't be there"

"We can go to mount Rushmore, I have a device there that might be able to take you home but it's a week's worth of driving

"I'm fine with that"

"Well alright then. Let's go"

"Thanks guys I really appreciate this and I'm sorry for the trouble"

"Don't worry about it we were on the way there anyway" said Max as he started the engine and we drove off...

I think this is gonna be one wired trip...

To be continued...

Well what do you think pretty interesting huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out... Thank you...


	2. Chapter 2 interesting

Chapter 2 interesting

It feels like we've been driving for hours. There wasn't much of a view out there. Finally we stopped at an RV park and Max left for a while because he had to run some errands. There was an awkward silence until Gwen spoke up

"so where are you from exactly?" she sat in front of me at the table

"me? I'm from Israel" I said

"you don't sound israeli" she said

"yeah well my dad's American so I speak English at home"

"cool"

"yeah" I replied

There was another eerie silence which was broken by me asking ben

"listen I hope you don't mind me asking but what does it feel like when go alien?"

"weird. It feels kinda tingly in a way"

"ick" I said

"yeah but you get used to it after a while "

"right"

"but Gwen is something I could never get used to" ben said with a grin

"ben!" she snapped

"guys why do you keep fighting?" I interrupted

"because I hate him/her" they said together

"I'm not so sure... It's hard for me to believe that you hate each other. I think that deep down you do care for each other, you just don't realize it or don't want to admit it"

They both scoffed

"oh yeah right" they both said sarcastically

A few hours later max came back and they had to go fight doctor animo. The only problem is I didn't know it involved a nuclear reactor and ben Activated the self destruct mode. I wish I knew in advance so I could warm him. But unfortunately I didn't. It's only a matter of time until Tetrax comes...

We have gone to bed when I was the only one who knew what's gonna happen...

At about two in the morning we were woken up by a bright light and I was the only one who knew what it was...

We went out to see Tetrax's ship land in front of us and he came out to greet us.

"I'm here because of the omnitrix's SDM signal" he said

"SDM?" max asked

"self destruct mode?"

"the watch is gonna destroy itself?" ben asked

"along with whoever's wearing it" Tetrax's added

"oh man..." ben said

"how long till the watch blows up?" asked max

"I'd say about four earth days. When that happens it could blow up half of the universe" said Tetrax's

"oh boy..," max sighed

"what can we do about?" asked Gwen

"I'm gonna have to take ben to the watch's creator so he will turn it off"

"a space journey? Cool!" said ben

"now ben this is not something to be taken lightly" said max

"I know, I know I'll be careful" said ben as he and Gwen walked into the spacecraft which took off with an engine roar

Max sighed

"I hope they make it in time" he said

"don't worry as long as things go according to plan they will" I said to him

"how can you be so sure?" he asked skeptically

"because in my world I've seen it end and it ended well"

"well that's a relief. But please stop telling us our future because it's vet unnerving"

"sorry I was just trying to help"

"that's okay" he replied and we both looked up at the sky and hoped for the best...

To be continued...

Well what do you think? Pretty dramatic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


	3. Chapter 3 true feelings

Chapter 3 true feelings

It's been two days since Ben and Gwen came back from their space journey and didn't talk to each other much. I was the only one who knew what happened. It's the reunion they shared on Xeion. Max tried to ask them what's going on but they wouldn't cooperate. I guess they're sorting their feelings for each other and are too embarrassed to talk to him about it

It's now dusk and Max took ben to buy some clothes since some of his old ones got torn on the trip. Me and Gwen were left alone in the RV and were sitting next to each other at the table. there was an eerie silence which was eventually broken by her

"Doc boy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What does it feel like when you love someone? In a romantic way?"

I sighed

"I wish I knew. I ask myself that question a lot but I still don't know the answer"

"So what if you fell in love with a person you never thought you would fall in love with and you knew you couldn't be together or it would be very unlikely?"

'I don't know. If there would still be a chance I would still try, depending on the circumstances"

I saw tears started to form in Gwen's eyes

"I think I fell in love with ben" she said as she started to cry and she buried her head in my shoulder and I hugged her to comfort her.

"I never thought this would happen" she wept.

"I always thought I disliked him but on the space trip something happened. I almost died and when he saw I was alive he ran over to me and gave me a hug. At that moment I realized he cared for me and I cared for him despite what we say. But after a few days I realized I actually started to develop feelings for him and I don't know if he feels the same way. And even if he does I don't know if our parents will approve our relationship..." she sobbed onto my shoulder

"Try. I think he does feel the same way. And if he does then you'll both be happy. If your parents don't approve your relationship then at least you confessed your feelings for one another. If your parents really don't approve it you will find a way around it even if they try to separate you from him..." Gwen continued to sob onto my shoulder and said

"Thanks doc boy. Thank you for being such a good friend and for all your good advice..." she said and continued to cry onto my shoulder...

I continued to hug her and said

"There, there Gwen... It's okay, it's okay..." I continued to hug her for a few more minutes until she calmed down and told me that she's gonna go to bed early and she did. I have a feeling I'm gonna have a similar conversation with Ben sometime soon. It's just a matter of time. I'm glad I'm able to help put these two people together because they're really made for each other...

To be continued...

Well what do you think? Pretty touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


	4. Chapter 4 true feelings 2

Chapter 4 true feelings 2

Gwen went to bed early last night. It was now morning and we finished breakfast. Gwen went to see a movie with Max and me and Ben were alone in the RV. He didn't want to go to the movie because it didn't interest him. Me and him were sitting next to each other at the table and there was an eerie silence once again. He seemed to be deep in thought. He must be sorting his feelings... Finally he spoke up

"Doc boy can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" I replied

"I started to develop feelings for Gwen and its really bugging me. You think she feels the same?"

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that. Only she can"

"Do you think it's likely?" he asked

I thought for a moment what would be the best answer to give him and eventually said

"I think you should ask her yourself. I don't think it will be so bad to try"

"Okay. So I'll talk to her later. Thanks doc boy" he smiled lightly and we gave each other a little high five.

Dusk has returned faster than I expected. Max had to go run some errands so it was just the three of us. Ben and Gwen were not looking at each other and were blushing. There was a lot of tension in the air and I decided to go for a walk to give them some privacy. There a slight breeze outside and the sky was so orange it could rain vitamin C. The walk lasted for about an hour until I returned to the RV. When I walked in I saw Ben and Gwen hugging each other and seemed very happy

"I'm so sorry" I muttered but unfortunately they heard me

"It's okay doc boy. Come in" said Gwen happily

"Okay..." I said nervously and sat down

"Listen we wanted to thank you. You helped us realize how much we mean to each other and that we actually love each other. More than just cousins" said Gwen and smiled as I smiled too and I said

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help" I smiled again and so did they and they ran over towards me and gave me a hug and Gwen gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Now your last obstacle is to get your family's approval. If you do you're clear to go. But you should remember that modern society frowns on this kind of relationship so you might want to be careful with it"

"Okay" they both said at the same time and smiled happily as I smiled too...

I finally did what I always dreamed of: making Ben and Gwen realize their feelings for one another and have them end up together and I couldn't be happier about it... And neither could they... Yeah...

To be continued...

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on you reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


	5. Chapter 5 love

Chapter 5 love

It's been two days since the incident with Ben and Gwen and Max still didn't know about it. It's hard to believe that tomorrow we will be arriving at Mount Rushmore and I will hopefully be transported home. It kinda makes me sad. A part of me wishes I could stay here forever and watch Ben and Gwen's love grow and be with them when it happens. But unfortunately that can't happen. Maybe I'll be able to watch it on TV if and when I get back...

The RV has stopped by a park for the night and Ben and Gwen decided its time to tell Max about their relationship. They wanted to do it with me around so I could back them up if need be. At first I refused but they insisted so I agreed. It was after supper that they decided to do it. After we were done eating Gwen spoke up

"Grandpa, can we talk to you?"

"Sure" he replied

Gwen hesitated and looked at me. I gave her a reassuring nod with my head and she continued talking

"Do you think there a limit regarding who you can love?"

Max seemed a little taken aback by this question and said

"Well it depends. If that person is from your very close family then it's a problem. You know like brother and sister and stuff like that"

Gwen bit her bottom lip and sighed. She finally said

"So what if I told you I started to develop those kinds of feelings for a family member only a little more distant than a sibling? Like a cousin?"

"You mean Ben?"

Gwen nodded and to her surprise Max smiled

"If you two have fallen in love then I would be very happy. I've known for a while that you two were made for each other and it's only a matter of time until you two realize it. Personally I don't have a problem with it and I don't think your parents would either. So until you tell your parents, you have my approval" said Max and smiled

"Thanks Grandpa" the two cousins said happily and gave their grandfather a big warm hug. Once separated Ben told Gwen

"You see? Now all we have to do is get our parent's approval and we're all set. This is great" he smiled and Gwen smiled too and said

"It sure is" she leant over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Even though maybe I shouldn't I'm glad I was able to witness this and make it happen. Now all they have to do is get their parent's approval and they're good to go. I just hope they don't have defected babies if they do continue with their relationship… I guess only time will tell…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	6. Chapter 6 surprise

Chapter 6 surprise

I woke up the next morning just before we arrived at Mount Rushmore. It's hard to believe it's been a whole week. I wish I could stay here longer with Ben and Gwen but I can't; I've been enough of trouble already... We arrived there at ten AM. Once we entered the bunker we went into the big room with a lot of cabinets. Max opened a few of them until he found what he was looking for. He took out a small object that looks like a small handgun that had a mirror at the end of the barrel.

"Is that the null void projector?" I asked

"One of them. There are a few backups. The thing with the null void projector is that it's adjustable. I'm gonna set this one so it would sent you back"

"That's great! Thanks Max" I said happily

"No" he said

"Thank _you_"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"If it wasn't for you, then my two grandkids might have never discovered their feelings for each other, or they would have but much later"

I smiled and said

"I was just trying to help a little..."

"You did but you also made them happy; which is why I want you to have this projector" said Max now giving me the newly modified projector.

I stared at it with shock and said

"I really appreciate this Max but I can't bring this with me. It belongs here in this world"

"Don't worry about it doc boy I have others"

"But still, I don't know if it's a good idea"

"It's fine doc boy. You can consider it as a token of our appreciation. Besides you can use it to come visit us from time to time" said Max with a smile.

I thought about it a little. Visiting them from time to time would be nice and since Max really wanted me to have it I decided to accept his gift.

"Okay; thanks Max I really appreciate this"

"No… thank _you…"_ he said and we both smiled at each other.

"Now let me just explain to you how it works: you aim the projector at an empty space and pull the trigger. Unlike in the null void mode this one doesn't have the vacuum effect. Now, I set this to take you home. If you go through the portal and end up somewhere else go into it again and you'll be back here. If you do end up home I want you to flick this switch" he said and showed me a small switch at the side of the gun like device.

"Don't press it yet. Press it only after you make sure that your home because that switch deactivates the adjustable destinations option and it's irreversible. Once you get home and deactivate it you will be able to use it to get only between your world and ours. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand" I said. I realized he was doing this for my own safety and to avoid complications

"I also want you to have this" said Max and gave me a small disk that looked like the Omnitrix signal.

"That is a plumber's badge. You can use it to call us and let us know if you're coming on a visit or to just have a nice chat" I took it from his hands

"Thanks max" I said

"You're welcome" said Max

"One more thing. Please let us know if you're coming on a visit so we could prepare and because that projector is designed to project you only to the Rust Bucket and your world. We wouldn't want you to come for a visit to find an empty RV. But you _will _be able to teleport to our world from where ever you want to from yours. That's the way it works, though I don't know why"

"Okay. Thanks for everything Max" I said and I gave him a goodbye hug.

"Thank _you_. You were very helpful to us"

"You're welcome" I said as I separated from the hug and turned to face Ben and Gwen.

"See ya guys" I said and gave them a hug in turn

"Thanks doc boy. You really helped us understand how much we meant to each other" said Gwen with a smile

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to help" I said and smiled back. I pointed the world projector device towards an empty spot in the room.

"We'll miss you" said Gwen

"I'll miss you too"

"Thanks again" said Ben

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure"

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Gwen

I thought for a moment and said

"I believe you will"

"Thanks doc boy and don't forget to give us a call from time to time and to let us know you made it back safely" said Max

"I won't forget. Thanks guys, it was nice meeting you" I said

"Nice meeting you too" said Ben

"Same here" said Gwen

"It was a pleasure doc boy" said max

I smiled at them and said

"See you around"

"Bye" said Gwen

"See ya" said Ben

"Bye" said Max

I smiled at them again and walked through the portal. I felt myself flying through a void and then it felt like I was going through a soap bubble and I fell out of my TV screen and onto the floor.

"Ow…" I massaged the back of my head. I got up and looked around. Everything seemed normal. I looked outside of the living room and I saw my pet cat come at me and it jumped on my lap. I took her off my lap gently and looked at myself in the mirror next to the kitchen. My face looked as it always has and I touched my cheek with hand. I reached for my back pocket and took out my ID card. It all looked normal

_"I'm back…"_ I whispered. It was only then that I began to wonder if this was all a dream. I ran back to the living room to look at the television screen and saw the two cousins and Max leaving Mount Rushmore while the two cousins were holding hands. I looked down at the floor and saw the two gifts Max had given me. It was all for real. I smiled at the TV screen as the credits appeared.

"Mission accomplished. I finally got those two kids together" I smiled at my achievement. It doesn't seem morally right though to alter a TV show like that. I just hope that not too many people saw me… wait… I just remembered I looked at myself in the mirror when I was there and I looked different so it's not a problem. People will not be able to recognize me here and hold me responsible for what happened. Even so, I should call them with the plumber's badge or come for a visit when the show is not being aired on TV to decrees the risk of being shown on TV with them again… I then remembered my promise to Max. I picked up the plumber's badge and signaled him that I made it back safely and flicked the switch on the projector. Now I could just sit back and watch Ben and Gwen's relationship grow in the actual show. And it was all thanks to the change I made in it… yeah…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

Specail thanks to cloud707 for giving me the idea of the teleporter


	7. Chapter 7 doc boy returns

Chapter 7 doc boy returns

It's been two months since I returned from my unusual adventure. I gazed at the TV and watched Ben and Gwen in their teenage form hanging out. I smiled at the sight as I reflected at my achievement two months prior. Once the episode was over I decided to go for a visit. I grabbed the plumber's badge and called into it

Max this is doc boy? Can you hear me?""

After a few seconds his voice came online

"Hey doc boy nice to hear from you. What's up?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just eating lunch with the kids"

"Nice. Would it be okay if I drop by for a visit?"

"Of course. Do you still have that null void projector?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute…" I said and hung up.

Meanwhile inside the RV…

"Was that doc boy?" asked Gwen in a hopeful voice

"Yup. He's coming over…"

"He is?" asked Ben

"Yeah" said Max and smiled

"Sweet!" cheered the two cousins and gave each other a fist bump only to be interrupted by a porthole opening near them as I walked out and the porthole closed behind me

"Doc boy!" yelled Gwen in happiness as she ran over to give me a hug. Once separated she beamed into my eyes

"How've you been?" she asked

"I've been great. How about you?"

"We're fine. Just spending time with our grandpa…"

"So I see…" I said as Ben approached

"What's up man?" he asked as we gave each other a high five

"Good to see Ben. You're looking fit" I said

"Yeah I've been working out"

"Good for you"

"How are things in the real world?" he asked jokingly and I chuckled

"The usual. We have elections coming up"

"So I've heard. Do you know who you're gonna vote for?"

"I think so but I'd rather not say"

"Right. That's cool" understood Ben

"Hey did you two get your parents' approval?" I asked

"Well actually our parents were kinda against it at first but Grandpa stepped in for us and told our parents who much we mean to each other so they were willing to give it a try" said Gwen

"When was this? How old are you now?"

"Thirteen. We told them about two years ago. A few months after that fateful summer"

"So where do you stand now?" I asked

"After they saw how much we love each other and how well we get along, they accepted our relationship and we've had a green light ever since" said Gwen as I smiled

"That's great. I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks. We owe that to you…" said Ben as he wrapped his arm around her waist and I smiled

'You're welcome" I said as they smiled too

"Hey listen I was thinking; would you like to come visit me in my world?" I asked and the two cousins exchanged excited looks and looked at their grandfather for approval

"Can we?" asked Gwen

"As long as you get back safely; sure. I'll stay here in case something goes wrong so I could get you back…" said Max

'Yay! Thanks grandpa!' said Gwen and kissed him on the cheek as he chuckled

"You're welcome sweetie. Have a good time. You too Ben" he said and looked at his grandson

"No problem grandpa" he said as I opened the portal and we walked in. shortly afterwards we found ourselves on my living room floor again. Ben and Gwen looked around them

"So this where you came from?" asked Gwen as she stood up

"Yep" I said as I and Ben stood up too

"Meow…"

We turned around to see my pet cat come in. She rubbed her body against Gwen's leg

"Aww… she's so cute… is she yours?" asked Gwen as she picked up the white cat and held her in her arms

"Yeah. Her name is snow…" I said and smiled at the good chemistry between Gwen and my cat. She pointed her finger at the cat's face and cooed at it as the cat tried to grab her finger in its paw. We all laughed at that

"Hey what do you say we go eat pizza? My treat"

"Umm… sure…" said Gwen as Ben agreed too. I grabbed my wallet and the three of us walked out of the house and headed for a nearby pizza shop

"This gonna be one fun day…" I thought to myself

To be continued…

Well that was an interesting one… I hope you like it…

Reviews are most welcome


	8. Chapter 8 hit the town

Chapter 8 hit the town

After we finished eating we hung around at my place for a while. Gwen seemed to really like my cat and it seemed to be mutual. Later that evening I suggested we go downtown. I offered Ben and Gwen to try some Israeli cuisine and they happily complied. So we went to the bus stop and took the bus to the downtown area. Once there I led them to Ben Yehuda St in the heart of downtown Jerusalem. The street was filled with stores and restaurants and there was a guy playing his guitar for tips. We stood there for a few minutes and listened to his music. After we had enough Ben and Gwen dropped a dollar bill in his guitar case each and I gave him a five shekel coin.

"So where are we going?" asked Gwen as we walked down the brick paved road. I turned to look at her and smiled when I saw that her and Ben were holding hands as they walked

"We're going to eat some falafel" I said

'What's falafel?" asked Gwen

"Falafel is a deep fried ball or patty made from ground chickpeas, fava beans or both. It's usually served pita bread"

"Mmm… sounds good" said Ben

"I am so gonna have to go on a diet when we get back…" said Gwen

"Don't worry Gwen. It'll have to take more than a little deep fried food too make you gain weight" I said and she smiled sweetly at me

"Thanks doc" she said sweetly as we walked in to the shop

"What's all this?" asked Ben referring to containers filled with creams and salads

"That's stuff you can put in your pita along with the falafel"

"Can you recommend anything?" asked Gwen

'Well most people have Humus smeared on their pita and add a salad to go with it" I said

"That sounds good. I'll have that" said Gwen

"Me too" said Ben

"Me three and to drink I'll get us a big bottle of coke" I said and turned to the guy at the counter

"Shalosh falafel im humus vesalat vecola bevakasha" I said in Hebrew

Moments later we sat outside eating our falafel

"Man this good. This is really good…" said Gwen eating a mouthful of falafel

"You said it Gwen…" said Ben as I ate silently smiling at them

After we finished eating we took in a movie and went home. I had Gwen sleep in a guest room and Ben slept on the couch and I went to sleep in my own bed. This is one fun trip…

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9 pinned

Chapter 9 pinned

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to fdkpifft

Today I thought Ben and Gwen might want to go bowling. When I offered it they happily agreed. When we got there I payed for the lane. Ben was to go first, then Gwen and then me. Ben grabbed his ball and stood in front of the lane. He took a deep breath and rolled the ball down the lane

"Strike!" Yelled Ben once he knocked down all pins at once.

"Nice shot Ben" I said as Ben approached Gwen and gave her a fist bump as she picked up her ball. Moments later she scored a strike too. Now it was my turn. I knocked down eight pins and then two thus scoring a spare. On the second round Gwen scored a spare and Ben knocked down eight pins and so did I. On the third round I scored a strike as Ben scored a spare and Gwen knocked down eight. By the end of the game Gwen won by scoring a hundred points and Ben and I finished with ninety eight.

"That was fun" said Gwen

"What do want to do next?" She asked

"Well there's an arcade in the back. Why don't we hang out there?" Asked Ben as Gwen and I exchanged looks. We shrugged at each other

"Why not?" I asked

Ben and I played a shooting game while Gwen played a basketball and racing game. After that Gwen and I played basketball and Ben and Gwen raced along side each other as I watched.

After we got tired of the arcade we played pool. Given the fact that only two people can play the first game was between me and Ben and the winner played against Gwen. Since I'm not very good at it, I lost so Ben played against Gwen. She won.

After a fun day of hanging out it was time to head back. The three of us spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV and reading books. What a fun way to hang out with friends...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10 three years later

Chapter 10 three years later

Okay, so I know I said I'm retired but I also said I might still write occasionally so this is what I'm doing now. I'm feeling a little burned out so I'm sorry if this doesn't come out so good

It's been five years since I've met Ben and Gwen. Five years in their time that is. Here it was one year. I was sitting in my room reading a book when my plumber's badge went off

"Hey doc boy, you're there?" Gwen's voice sounded from the other side of the line which was a world apart

"Yeah what's up Gwen?"

"We're okay. Can you come over for a while? We have something to show you"

"Sure no problem" I said and closed the book. I stood in the middle of the room and activated the projector and walked into the portal. When I came out on the other side I was greeted by my old friends

"Hi guys" I said as we exchanged hugs and handshakes

"What's new?" I asked

"Not much. Ben and I recently celebrated our ninetieth birthday" said Gwen

"Good for you. Congratulations"

"I also asked her the question" said Ben

"What?" I asked slightly puzzled

"The question. See?" asked Ben as Gwen extended her hand revealing a silver band with a shiny diamond on one of her fingers. I stared at it with wide eyes

"This is wonderful! Congratulations guys. I'm so happy for you" I smiled as we exchanged another round of hugs and handshakes

"We owe it all to you. If you hadn't showed up and helped us realize how much we mean to each other this wouldn't have happened"

"I was happy to help guys. But I think you would have figured it out sooner or later" I said

"We may have realized we care about each other but not that we romantically love each other. We wouldn't have had the guts to come to terms with it without your help" said Ben

"Which is why we want to thank you by being my best man" said Ben

My eyes widened in shock

"Best man? I… I don't know what to say" I stammered

"We'd consider it an honor doc" said Gwen

I thought in silence for a moment

"Well I have to say it's an extraordinary offer. I'll have to think about it"

"You do that. We'd be happy to if you accepted the offer"

"I know"

Two days later I contacted my friends in the other world and gracefully thanked them for their offer but politely declined

"Why?" asked Gwen

"Because I'm Jewish and I don't feel comfortable doing that in a Christen wedding. I don't think I belong there because I'm not part of your world. I'm willing to sit in the audience but I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your wonderful offer"

"Well okay. We'd still be happy to have you though" said Gwen

"I know, I'll be there Gwen. I promise…"

To be continued…


End file.
